Bobby Smith
Bobby Smith-Raven is a character role played by ImmortalHD Description Badge #309, Bobby Smith is a Sergeant of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office and is a certified Field Training Officer (FTO), as well as a certified SWAT member. Bobby Smith is thirty-five years old. He is of fair complexion, is blond with a side-parted businessman haircut and a goatee. He will usually be seen wearing his BCSO uniform which consists of a beige long sleeve with the department logo on the upper arms and his Sergeant chevrons underneath them, green pants, and a green Sheriff's vest. He also sports a beige cowboy hat, green-tinted aviator sunglasses, and a silver skull earing on his left ear. Bobby Smith is one of many gay police officers in the city of Los Santos and is desired by a multitude of people, both male and female despite them knowing he is married to the Chief of Police [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']]. Bobby Smith constantly refers to himself as "heroic" in his police reports. He is well known for his spelling mistakes and has been told by his superiors to be more careful when typing up reports. Background Information Hailing from Dallas, Texas, Bobby Smith originally wanted to be a professional football player but his career dreams were cut short due to an incident during the 4th quarter of his team's championship game. Bobby was about to throw the game-winning touchdown against the Jersey City Jaguars when out of nowhere his running-back ran the reverse play of what they had practiced earlier and stepped on his ankle, injuring Bobby and ending his scholarship goals. Bobby Smith then pursued a career in law enforcement following his twin-sister Matilda's death, at age 15, in a drive-by shooting gone wrong by a gang in Southern Dallas and was part of the Texas Police Department for 10 years to investigate and attempt to apprehend the perpetrator. Bobby claims he was the "top officer" in Texas because of how "good" he was. This is either an exaggeration of his fame or an accurate representation of how terrible the Texas Police Department is, as Bobby Smith is far behind the average caliber the Los Santos Police Department presents. Bobby Smith then moved to Los Santos as a result of his failure to find his sister's killers and wears her old skull earring on his left ear in her memory. Bobby wishes to go back to Dallas to investigate Matilda's murder later in the future. Blaine County Sheriff's Office Bobby Smith is a Sergeant of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office (BCSO). Famed for crashing their vehicles, Bobby Smith is no exception, managing to crash his police cruiser multiple times per shift in a spectacular manner every time. Bobby Smith is a Sergeant who will stop at nothing to catch the bad guy when he feels like it. An example of this includes jumping off a highway bridge to chase [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']]. Bobby Smith is a police officer to be reckoned with if he is feeling competitive, but if you catch him in his lazy mood, he will most likely let you go as he doesn't want to do any paperwork. Somehow, Bobby now does among the most paperwork in the force, completing incident reports even for guilty pleas, and regularly reminding other officers to fill in additional paperwork such as weapons forms. Bobby, being an FTO, can train recruits for either department and is personally responsible for the future of police work in Los Santos (God save them all). Bobby received his SWAT Certification, solidifying a place as the slowest PD member to complete the endurance course. Bobby started out as a struggling Cadet but worked to become the well-respected Sergeant he is today. He has been noted by Trooper [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']] as a potential candidate to join the esteemed ranks of the SASP. However, if his best friend, the Assistant Chief of the LSPD [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']], has any say in it, he will sooner become her replacement if she decides to step down. Relationships Familial Relationships ' [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven]] Bobby's Husband. Bobby met Raven on his first day on the job as a Cadet, back when he was the Lieutenant for the CID. Bobby took an immediate interest in him when learned that Raven had been engaged to another man. The two of them seemed to lack chemistry in the beginning, as their personalities were quite different back then. During their ride-along Bobby had invited Raven to a baseball game which Raven immediately shut down by saying "No, definitely not". Though by the end of their ride-along, Raven's feeling towards Bobby had changed. Over time they both expressed interest in having a relationship with each other. They would constantly flirt and make sexual innuendos while on duty. With the help of Officers like [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']], [[Ziggy Buggs|'Ziggy Buggs']],' [[Emma Dupont|'Emma Dupont]], and others sometimes serving as wingmen for the pair, they became an official couple. Raven and Bobby confessed their love for one another during a beach date on the 23rd of May, 2019. Bobby has often mentioned how he and Raven have kinky sex, as Raven apparently imports many sex toys from China. Some traits Bobby especially loves about Raven is his aggression, positivity, and his large penis. The two were engaged on the 20th of July, 2019. Raven, with the help of [[Kareem Lyon|'Kareem Lyon']], kidnapped Bobby and transported him to the swamp under the guise of sacrificing him to a swamp monster. But it was all an elaborate plot for Raven to pop the question. And with such an amazing proposal, Bobby had no choice but to say yes. Instead of giving Bobby an engagement ring, Raven gifted him a pair of knuckledusters that spells out BCSO and is engraved "Bobby x Raven" on the inside. Not long after the two were engaged, they were being questioned constantly about when they were going to be married. After having disagreements on the details of their wedding and several failed attempts to plan anything for it, they decided to have it after a PD meeting that had been scheduled. They had their wedding on the 25th of August, 2019. Bobby and Raven currently have plans to buy a home from [[Matthew Payne|'Matthew Payne']].' However, it keeps getting delayed due to ongoing situations or schedules not lining up. [[Griselda "Zelda" Harth|'Griselda "Zelda" Harth]] After getting hit off her bike during a traffic stop by Bobby's police vehicle, Zelda developed a hatred for Smith. This hatred for Bobby would eventually grow to the point where she vowed to have him killed. However, weeks later after speaking with Bobby over the phone about his wedding, Zelda somehow convinced Bobby to be her father. Later that day, Bobby invited Zelda to the house he planned to buy with Raven, where after an incident involving clowns, robbery, and multiple stabbings, the couple decided to adopt Zelda as their daughter. Bobby and Raven have recently agreed that [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']]' '''should not be '''Zelda's' godfather anymore due to him being an active criminal. The Los Santos Police Department [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] Copper is Bobby's best friend and used to be one of Bobby's more predominant FTOs. The two of them met back when she was a Trooper for the SASP. Bobby gives her credit for all of his promotions, claiming he only got them because of their friendship. She constantly feared for her safety whenever Bobby was behind the wheel, though she was the one to eventually clear him on pursuits, allowing him to do solo patrol. She was surprised to learn that he was passed off on comms during their ride-along and had his check removed. She has also accused Bobby of eating paint chips. Although she is highly critical and teases him often, Copper is perhaps Bobby's biggest supporter on the force. As she has stated that she believes Bobby to be "too good of a cop" to be in the BCSO and has commented that he should transfer to the LSPD (which he brushes off). Bobby has the utmost respect for her leadership and abilities. He lets it be known that he would not be as inclined to continue being an Officer if not for her. Copper has commented many times that Bobby should become a Detective, to which he always shuts down by saying its "basic police work". The two of them would consistently ride together going back to when he was a Cadet. So much so that she has since become his main partner, and the two of them are known as the cop duo "Bopper". The duo's also formed a blood pact together, with the purpose being that they are to avenge one another and kill the other's enemies. Copper revealed that her ultimate goal is to return to the SASP and to forcefully promote Bobby into the Assistant Chief position. Copper was the Best Ma'am for Bobby's wedding and gave a heartfelt speech. [[Emma Dupont|'Emma Dupont']] Although the pair do not get to meet often anymore due to their conflicting work schedule, Bobby and Dupont consider each other to be very close friends. Bobby first met Dupont when she was still a Trooper for the SASP before the PD restructure. Bobby credits Dupont for teaching him much of the skills he utilizes today, as she was one of the two FTOs (the other being [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']]) that he spent most of his cadet phase with. In fact, she was one of the first three FTOs (the other two being [[Jack Ripley|'Jack Ripley']] and [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']]) that he had on his very first day on the job. He also credits her for his vast improvement as a driver, since she would constantly insult his driving during and after their training sessions. The two would often joke about one another's accent. Dupont claimed that his accent was constantly changing and Bobby claimed that he thought she was there for the bilingual officers, and that he could not understand her. When the PD restructure happened and Dupont was demoted from Trooper to Officer, Bobby came on duty to comfort her and show support, as she was going through a rough time. The two of them finally interacted with each other once more after months on the 2nd of August, 2019. They both seemed very happy to have met again with Bobby stating that "It makes me very happy to see the guys and gals that I don't ever get to see around." [[AJ Hunter|'AJ Hunter']] Although they don't get to ride along with each other too often due to their schedules, Bobby considers AJ to be a very good friend. So much so that he decided to make AJ a groomsman for his wedding (which AJ did not end up attending). Although it was surprising considering the fact that AJ had lied to Bobby about an affair that Raven was supposedly having with Jackie Snow. Despite this, Bobby is a big supporter of his and thinks highly of AJ's abilities as a police officer. He even went out of his way to question AJ about becoming an FTO, shortly after becoming a member of command because he had seemed unhappy about his position as an Officer. The two had a heart-to-heart, in which Bobby revealed that he felt like an actor pretending to be someone else with his newfound position. Saying that he didn't know what he was doing and suggesting that being a leader is not something that comes easy to him. AJ was surprised by this and said "Are you fucking with me?" and commenting that he didn't "see it" to be true. The two have similar aspirations, as they both wish to someday become Troopers for the SASP. [[Thomas Metzger|'Thomas Metzger']] After a conversation with Metzger about how Dias' and Bobby's rivalry had fizzled out, Bobby declared Metzger his new "rival". Although it seems to be a rivalry in name only, as the two seem to get along quite well. They will sometimes greet each other with a friendly "hello rival" and proceed to have some friendly banter. Bobby claimed that being passed up for Lieutenant of the LSPD was a reason for the rivalry (although he has no desire to join the LSPD). The San Andreas State Police [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']] One of Bobby's more frequent ride-along partners. Soze often pokes fun at him for being part of the "Sheriff's Office". Bobby had picked up a habit of avoiding paperwork thanks to him, however, both their attitudes towards it have since changed. The two of them have often discussed very strange topics, which Soze himself questions why. The topics range from food to sex, to his relationship with [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']], and to mushrooms growing from the ejaculate. Bobby and Raven offered to do a threesome with him, but because Soze has a pea brain, he misinterpreted it as a ploy to get him to do paperwork. Recently, Bobby and Soze had a heart-to-heart, and Bobby realized that Soze's advances towards him and everything that breathes were not because he was desperate, but rather because he believes everyone should be harassed equally. Bobby considers him to be a very important person in his life. The feeling seems to be mutual, as Soze was jealous after he wasn't given a role for Bobby's wedding (Bobby didn't think he would accept it). He even got the pair a set of engagement rings (which were not available in the city at the time). After AJ Hunter (one of Bobby's groomsmen) forgot to attend Bobby's wedding, Soze was asked to be his last-minute replacement. Soze originally didn't want to change into the groomsmen's colors by stating "Bobby look how fucking great I look right now." However, he changed his mind rather quickly saying "Fine, fine, I'll fucking do it, I'll change for you Bobby, I'll change for you," showing how much Bobby means to him as a friend. Also supported by the fact that once he was made a groomsmen he rented out a limo for Bobby and bought him and Raven a yacht as a wedding gift (which ended up exploding at the reception that same day). The Blaine County Sheriff's Office [[Conan Clarkson|'Conan Clarkson']] Clarkson and Bobby often ride together whenever they get a chance to. Clarkson will often refer to him simply as "Bob". While Bobby considers Clarkson to be just a friend, Clarkson is possibly attracted to Bobby. When Bobby had invited Clarkson to his wedding, Clarkson claimed that he would object to the wedding and that they were the ones who belonged together. Thankfully, Clarkson 'did not attend Bobby and 'Raven's wedding. Clarkson has also tried on multiple occasions to convince Bobby to join the Park Rangers. However, Bobby has refused his offer every single time, since transferring to the Park Rangers would essentially be a demotion. Bobby has stated that he has been hearing good things about Clarkson's police work and mentioned that Copper might consider him to take over as Sergeant of the BSCO when he retires. Clarkson had told Bobby that he stole Raven's wedding ring and intends to give it to Lauren Forcer (proven to be false by Raven). More recently, Bobby had agreed to do a testimonial for Clarkson's Park Ranger website. However, it was put on hold due to an active situation involving Mr. Chang (who Clarkson was waiting on for more testimonials). [[Matt Rhodes|'Matt Rhodes']] Bobby's Protege. Although he has been in the city for a long time, Bobby had never met Rhodes until the police academy. In the feedback report, Bobby wrote about him, Bobby was under the impression that Rhodes had been a lawyer, stating "He was a lawyer, now he's a cop. He's a lawyer cop, he can fight the lawyers at Mission Row". Ever since their first ride-along Bobby has been impressed by Rhodes' abilities as an Officer, and commented that he's done a "damn good job". He passed Rhodes off on booking, making him the first Cadet to receive a checkmark on their modules. Bobby claims that he became a Deputy thanks to all their ride alongs and knew that he would do "phenomenal" during his final eval. Bobby has taken quite a liking to Rhodes and will often seek to partner up with him as of recently. He was surprised to learn that Rhodes was in a relationship with Richard Dark '''and even laughed at the thought of it. They have quickly become good friends and show concern for one another's well being. '''Rhodes has even threatened Maverick Shaw before Bobby conducted his final eval. Warning him to keep Bobby safe or he was "done". The next day when Rhodes had questioned him how Shaw's final eval went, Bobby had thought he meant his own. Revealing to him that he had never taken one because he was "so good" that he didn't need to. When questioned further on the matter, Bobby claims to have "sucked a lot of dick" to get to where he's at and expects the same from him. Rhodes responded to him with "Understood. I won't fail you". [[Michael "Mikey" Dias|'Michael Dias']] Bobby and Dias graduated from the same academy class. Ever since the academy, the two have had a rivalry over who the better police officer is. Dias was the first among the class to be cleared for solo patrol as a cadet, a fact that he took pleasure in mocking Bobby for. However, Bobby was the first in his class to be promoted from a Cadet to full-fledged Deputy. Ever since then, Bobby has always been one step ahead of Dias in terms of rank. However, these days the rivalry is no longer what it once was as Bobby has pulled ahead even more by becoming Sergeant. Bobby has even stated this to [[Thomas Metzger|'Thomas Metzger']], his new "rival". Dias has been a bit demoralized, as his dreams to become a detective have not been realized as of yet. His relationship with Bobby has turned towards being more positive and Bobby has become a supporter of his by stating that he thinks the effort he puts into his work "is being noticed". Although this doesn't stop them from having banter every time they see each other, such as Bobby calling him the "blood bug" instead of the bloodhound. Bobby recently made a comment on their friendship, which Dias replied with "Since when were we friends?". Bobby responded by saying that he and Dias have been friends going back to the PD academy. Dias did not deny this but instead seemed upset because Bobby didn't visit him when he was in the ICU (Bobby was unaware due to there being no report filed because of a tsunami), revealing that he had visited Bobby when he was there. [[Jerry Perkins|'Jerry Perkins']] Another one of Bobby's more frequent partners, because Perkins will always demand it. Perkins will often show disappointment when he can't ride along with Bobby, or jealousy when Bobby had picked another partner. Although Perkins had been around for some time before Bobby became a Cadet, the two of them didn't really begin to hang out until Bobby became a Deputy himself. Bobby often makes fun of Perkins with just about everything he does, from the clothes he wears to his awful driving ability. Over time, their relationship became a friendship, and now Bobby considers Perkins to be one of his closest friends. Perkins has also been asked to be a part of a threesome with Bobby and Raven,' '(which he will bring up from time to time) but has been dropped since they "spit-roasted" [[Nick Riggs|'Nick Riggs']]. Perkins was present when [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']], [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']], [[Jackie Snow|'Jackie Snow']], and [[John Dorian|'John Dorian']] promoted Bobby to Sergeant of the BCSO. Bobby has claimed to be training Perkins and has made remarks to Copper that Perkins is "getting better" and has stated that he "has to find someone to take his spot eventually.". Perkins was one of Bobby's groomsmen for his marriage to Raven. [[Jason Bidwell|'Jason Bidwell']] Bobby met Bidwell back when he was a Cadet. After having dealt with Twech Chatt (Koil's shitlord character) together for over three hours, the two of them were quickly becoming good friends. So much so that Bobby had to reassure Raven that he and Bidwell were not "a thing". However, Bidwell took a leave of absence not long after and hasn't seen Bobby since. Although it is unbeknownst to Bobby, Bidwell claims to be in love with him (though it could just be jealousy of his and Raven's relationship). Bidwell made a brief return from his leave, in which he learned from Thomas Metzger that Bobby had gotten engaged to Raven. Who he later confronted for taking away "the love of his life" and accused him of manipulating Bobby. He has recently returned from his LOA once more and asked Matt Rhodes if Bobby was still "single" and told him that Bobby "had his heart". He also said "Fuck. I'm going to have to kill him" under his breath when he remembered that Bobby had gotten married to Raven. Criminals and Criminal GroupsMichael "Mikey" Dias [[Julio Thomas|'Julio Thomas']] Julio Thomas is one of the many criminals that Bobby has apprehended. Although they aren't explicitly friends, the two run into each other often and have had quite a few conversations. Whenever they do interact with one another Bobby usually greets him as "Mr. Thomas" and tells him that he needs to stop doing crime. The most common way they meet is during a traffic stop, as Bobby and Julio both agree that the latter is a terrible driver. Bobby has even been invited into Julio's house and saw his "beating corner" (a corner in his home where he masturbates). Julio has made a few comments to Bobby that eludes to some involvement with the death of his twin sister Matilda (although his involvement is unclear). The two will often threaten one another. Julio will tell Bobby to watch his back and Bobby will threaten to arrest him and even raid his home (nothing ever comes from either's empty threats). Despite this, Bobby has gone so far as to be a wingman for Julio when he showed interest in [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']]. More recently, Julio had been a groomsmen for Raven, Bobby's husband, after he offered him $40,000 to be a part of their wedding. [[Mia Mersion|'Mia Mersion']] Mia and Bobby went on a date once, except Bobby didn't understand it was a date and Mia didn't know Bobby was gay. It was really awkward until Bobby admitted to seeing Raven, and then the two hit it off great. They spent the rest of the day buying a truck, and Bobby "trained" Mia as a police cadet. Bobby would often mispronounce her name as "Maya" while the two rode along together (which she would always correct). Mia has since asked Raven and Bobby about having a double date with her and her boyfriend at the time (now fiance). Mia and Bobby have not interacted with each other much since, however, Bobby finally met Mia's fiance [[Rocko Colombo|'Rocko Colombo']] a few months back. [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] Despite Bobby having arrested or detained every current member, the Chang Gang seem to like Bobby very much. They can be very accommodating and cooperative when he is around, which in turn makes Bobby be very lenient with them. The Chang Gang thinks of him as a good and fair cop, however, they will sometimes doubt his abilities during chases and shootouts, which Bobby will make them regret from time to time. They are the most common criminal organization that Bobby has to face when he gets on duty. As they are most active during his shift. [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang']] has flirted with Bobby in the past and will sometimes blow him kisses before he is sent off to prison. The two are on good terms and like to have conversations when they aren't on opposing sides. [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny Pistone']] seems to like Bobby the most out of the Chang Gang. Supported by the fact that he has shown real concern for Bobby when he heard he was in the ICU from Raven. He goes out of his way to greet Bobby by yelling "Bobby!" and even says "I love you" before he is sent away. [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']] may act the most hostile during ongoing situations, but by the time he is being processed their arguments usually devolve into friendly banter. [[Garrett Jobless|'Garrett Jobless']] can be the most cooperative with Bobby during questioning and will plead guilty to all charges in order to help Bobby move things along. He has even stated that Bobby could "join their ranks" if he ever quits being an Officer. [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee El-Rahman']] will refer to Bobby as just "Bob" and will say "Bob are you serious right now?" when being questioned and or given his charges. Bobby will sometimes mimic his voice and his catchphrases.[[ Dequarius "Big D" Johnson| Dequarius "Big D" Johnson]] will often apologize for his crimes or whine and cry when he is apprehended by Bobby. This makes Bobby feel either bad or annoyed and he has even let him walk free at times as a result. While Bobby has interacted with [[Charles Johnson|'Charles Johnson']] and [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']] perhaps the least from the Chang Gang, they have never shown any real malice or hatred towards him. They usually treat him with the same respect as the other members and Bobby gives the same respect back. Quotes "10-50.... Ocean King Baby!" "Yeah, alright" "I'm gay" "Stop doing that" "Don't." "My sister was killed in an accidental drive-by shooting gone wrong in South Dallas." "I don't- I don't hate hand-jobs..." "Uh, Winner perspective." "Objection! Leading." "Is it true..? Do I really give boring hand-jobs..?" "That's not fair!" "My boyfriend's a detective." "My fiance's a detective." "Yea yea yea..." "My fiance is the Chief of Police" "Is this detective work?" "Stop." "Relax" "That sounds like detective work." "My husband is the Chief of Police" Trivia * Officer Copper suggests Bobby gives boring handjobs. * Very stubborn, will mostly likely pout when offended. * He is a power bottom. * He has great accuracy with firearms. This is due to the fact that Bobby is secretly a Global Elite in CSGO. * While still a cadet, Bobby was one of the officers involved in the arrest of The Gnome, [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Yung Dab']]. * Has yet to lose a Trial by Combat against [[Kray-Tor Skullfondler|'Kray-Tor Skullfondler']]. * Bobby has shown to be very competent in his detective skills, such as making detailed reports, noting down statements, clues, and possible suspects. This was best seen during the [[Hedi Saurus|'Hedi Saurus']] kidnapping. * He does not want to become a Detective, despite being shown to be good at it and pointed out by his friends and work colleagues. Bobby claims it is not "detective work" since he sees it as basic police work and finds it boring. * Bobby wants to become a Trooper in the future. * He used to avoid writing down reports like Trooper [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']] but has since changed his ways in order to help the CID with investigations and to avoid liability in court cases. * During PD's restructure, Bobby was still a cadet at the time he was promoted to Deputy straight away, meaning he did not do his Final Evaluation unlike the rest of his class from Academy. * His favorite color is green. * Bobby's bridesmaids for his wedding were Soze, [[Jerry Perkins|'Perkins']] and Copper was named "Best Ma'am". Hunter was supposed to be one as well but was unable to attend. * In his free time, Bobby plays WoW Classic with his daughter [[Griselda "Zelda" Harth|'Zelda']],' as a way to bond with her. * Bobby has threatened to beat up [[Jackie Snow|'Jackie Snow]] in the past because [[AJ Hunter|'AJ Hunter']] had told him that [[Vladimir Raven|'Raven']] was cheating on him with Snow. * Bobby and [[Kael Soze|'Soze's']] line of questioning is the main factor for why [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] had to redo his PD interview. * He has purchased two vehicles. A Bison and a 66 Fastback, however, he has yet to make payments on them, and rarely uses them. * Although everyone refers to him as "Bobby Smith" his legal name shown on his citizen's ID is actually spelled, Bob E. Smith. He claims his full name is Robert Eli Smith. * When he first met Raven, he stated that he wasn't "picky with the genders", suggesting that he is bisexual. However, he has turned down every woman who's made advances towards him and appears to be oblivious of the fact that they're hitting on him in the first place. * Bobby's academy class had ten recruits. Of those recruits, only four are still in the PD. They are Emily Reinhart, Nick Riggs, Michael Dias and himself. * Although he's not a Detective, Bobby was allowed to be present for Reinhart's and Keys' 'invitations to the 'CID. * Bobby claims to have a fear of heights, which he developed after he fell out of a helicopter piloted by Jack Ripley. This phobia has not prevented him from getting into other helicopters though, or even attempting to pilot one himself. * Olivia Copper told him that he had one of the worst PD applications she's ever seen. Bobby claims that his mother wrote his application for him. * Bobby's father disapproves of his relationship with [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']] due to Raven's lack of property holdings in China. This is due to his father's belief that there are vasts mines of gold near the Ho Chi Minh Trail that can be accessed from the Chinese side. * Bobby has a surrogate grandfather of Vietnamese descent named Li Xiao. His family took him in after meeting him during a charity event at a nursing home in Dallas. Xiao is also the origin of his father's belief in owning property in China. * Matilda is believed to have been targeted due to the Blue prom dress she was wearing at the time of her dress. According to Bobby, he was told this color was associated with The Latin Kings by the Dallas-based Detective Rock prior to his possible assassination by high-cholesterol food. * Bobby's father refuses to get corrective eye surgery because he doesn't believe in science. * Bobby warned Raven not to bring up margarine around his father because he thinks it's "cancer butter". * According to Bobby, his father lost money after he invested in Snapchat, believing it to be the next Google. * Bobby had fifteen different FTOs when he was a Cadet. Jack Ripley, Emma Dupont, Vladimir Raven, Joey Keys, Ziggy Buggs, Maggie Dean, Travis Tribble, Kareem Lyon, Colt Shepherd, Olivia Copper, Frank Williams, Jenny Hall, Kael Soze, Tony Andrews, and Michael Dunning can all be credited for training him. Bobby Moments Bobby meets Raven Bobby makes a good first impression Bobby's last words to Yung Dab Bobby gets promoted to Deputy Bobby pulls over Alabaster Slim Bobby beats up Shady Grady Bobby questions his handjobs Bobby pulls over Eugene Zuckerberg Bobby avoids paperwork Bobby meets Zelda Bobby checks out the Park Ranger website Bobby calls Forcer "foreskin" Raven proposes to Bobby Bobby runs from explosion Bobby chases Kray-Tor Bobby and Soze tase suspect Bobby calls a timeout Bobby gets promoted to Sergeant Bobby tases Bobby Schmegal PD helps plug Bobby's bullet holes Zelda gets adopted Bobby goes into ICU Bobby and Raven get married Copper's Best Ma'am speech Bobby finds out Kermit Delaw passed away Gallery bob.png bobby.png off duty bob.PNG paint.png|Bobby & Raven's family wedding photo. (credit to: The Daily Los Santos discord.) Category:Male Category:Police